leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Four Island (town)
Four Island (Japanese: ４のしま Island 4) is a small town located on the south-west side of Four Island. It is the most isolated of the seven cities of the Sevii Islands, as, quite literally, there are no routes connecting to it. The only other towns with this distinction are Unova's Anville Town and Kalos's Kiloude City. The town is notable for being the home of Lorelei, the first of the Kanto Elite Four during Generation I and Generation III. To reach this island, a person has to have a Rainbow Pass, instead of the ordinary Tri-Pass. Places of interest Pokémon Day Care Four Island is the home to one of the two Pokémon Day-Care Centers of . As the other daycare on only allows for one Pokémon to be raised at a time, Pokémon breeding is impossible until the player has reached Four Island, which itself is impossible before the Elite Four have been defeated. Move Tutor A man on the island will offer to teach one of the player's Pokémon , formerly TM08 in Generation I. Icefall Cave The easternmost side of Four Island houses the entrance to Icefall Cave. Unlike the normally tropical and warm climate of the other Sevii Islands, Icefall Cave is extremely cold. can be found here. This is the place where Lorelei caught her very first Pokémon, a . When the player first arrives, the only thing to do is to explore the inner first floor of the cave. Many ice tiles are scattered around, causing players to fall through once they are stepped over twice. There is also slippery ice, causing players to continuously slide in the same direction they stepped in. After much navigating, can be obtained. Once the player uses the HM to scale the waterfall to the back inner cave, Lorelei of the Elite Four will be found confronting Team Rocket grunts. The player must help her to defeat them. After they are defeated, Team Rocket will flee to their base on Five Island and Lorelei will temporarily stay in her house on Four Island. Lorelei's house Lorelei, the first of the Kanto Elite Four during Generation I and Generation III, lives in Four Island. She grew up on the island, even catching her first Pokémon in the local Icefall Cave. Her house is located in the eastern side of the town. She collects stuffed Pokémon dolls that she keeps in her house, and every time she goes out, she comes back with even more than last time. Braggart's House Located next door to the Poké Mart, the Braggart hands Stickers to Trainers who have made accomplishments in the games. There are three different stickers, with four levels each: Demographics Four Island has a population of 11. This is a fairly large population considering its isolation, as there are no routes connecting it to other places. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} Items }} )|FR=yes|LG=yes}} )|FR=yes|LG=yes}} Pokémon Trivia * The background music used in Four Island is a remix of the music used for Azalea Town and Blackthorn City. In Generation II, the Pokémon Day Care on also used this music. In other languages |zh_cmn=第4島 四之岛 |de=Eiland Vier |fr_eu=Île 4 |it=Quartisola |ko=４의 섬 4-yi Seom |es_la=Isla Quarta |es_eu=Isla Quarta |vi=Đảo số 4 }} Category:Sevii locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations de:Eiland Vier (Stadt) fr:Île 4 (ville) it:Quartisola (città) ja:4のしま zh:第４島